powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
King 1: The Birth of a New King!
is the first episode of ''Power Rangers Dino Force Brave. It is the start of the new Kyoryuger series, introduces the 3 of the 5 main characters and Pureun Lee and Dohee Yun make their brief appearances. Synopsis A few years has passed since Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger had defeated Deboth Army. Now a new Enemy was nearing Earth. Commander Deizarus & the Devil who call themselves as the Neo Deboth Army were planning to acquire the Power of Dinosaur King in order to rule the whole Universe. In order to acquire the Power they begin to attack the humans. They appear before a policeman Hyeonjun Jeon & an Idol named Sechang Kim from Idol Group Super Voice. In order to protect the civilians & the babies they fight against the Neo Deboth. A young man named Juyong Kwon who had just climbed down the mountain appears before and saves them. Just who is he? Plot Sometime after the Kyoryugers defeated the Deboth Army, having sacrificed his physical body for their victory, Torin senses a new evil and comes to the aid of Candelilla and Luckyuro by separating the Spirit Base from Giga Bragigas as the Zyudenryu was being sealed away by one of the two members of a new evil called the Neo Deboth Army. The other member, Homuras, proceeds to attack the humans under the orders of their leader Deizarus to force one with the power of the Dragon King to reveal himself. While police officer Hyeonjun Jeon and popstar Sechang Kim attempted to deal with Homuras's Zorima, the grunts are being dispatched by a mysterious youth whose Zyudenryu partner Guntyra appears to fight a Bojinma that Homuras summoned. Deeming the youth as another Daigo Kiryu, Torin presents Juyong Kwon with a GabuGaburivolver that transforms into more enhanced version which he uses to become an enhanced version of Kyoryu Red to drive Homuras away. Brave Kyoryu Red then gives Hyeonjun and Sechang their own Gabugaburivolvers to become Brave Kyoryu Black and Brave Kyoryu Blue, the three combining Guntyra with the Zyudenryu Stegonsaw and Shovecera to create Brave Kyoryuzin to destroy the Bojima as two people witnessed the event from afar. Cast :;Korean cast *Kim Seyong ( ) as Juyong Kwon *Hong Sungho ( ) as Hyeonjun Jeon *Oh Sehyun (Apeace) as Sechang Kim *Lee Injun ( ) as Pureun Lee *Lee Yujin as Dohee Yun :;Japanese voice actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: Dinocells *Brave Red Dino - Cannontyra (Battle Mode) *Brave Black Dino - Stegotoup (Battle Mode) *Brave Blue Dino - Forkcera (Battle Mode) Errors *When Torin hands Juyong his fossilised Gabu Revolver, the mouth on it is open, but when it cuts to the close-up, the mouth is closed. *When Sechang installs the Dino Cell/Zyudenchi into his Gabu Revolver, he erroneously puts it on top of the slot until the next shot shows him installs the Zyudenchi correctly. Notes *In Japanese dub, the episode was renamed to . DVD release The complete ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave series was released on DVD in Japan on July 12th, 2017.https://twitter.com/brave_toei References Category:Season Premieres